Don't Forget About Me
by uwishuknewher
Summary: “I can't tell you what will happen to you-” he whispered and leaned closer, his emerald eyes filling her world. “-Just don’t forget about me.” he said, as he pressed his lips to hers. Axel/OC
1. Ash and Cinnamon

**Don't Forget About Me**

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately. _

_Like is any of this for real or not?_

"Sora!" Remi exclaimed, waking abruptly from sleep.

It was him again. No mistaking it. Remi had dreamt of him so often that it was now easy to identify the brunette's voice.

She sat up, legs dangling off of the bed. "Sora…" she breathed and closed her eyes, probing her mind, trying to reconnect with him. "Are you okay?" She waited.

Nothing.

She sighed and heaved herself up off the bed, feet successfully reaching the floor. She dragged herself over to her closet and lazily picked out her standard school uniform. It was yellow and orange, like the sunset, complete with a white neck tie and the school emblem on the breast pocket, which was an image of the town's clock tower.

She went into her bathroom and slipped it on. She brushed her hair, not bothering to put her sandy blonde tresses up into a ponytail. She left it down, as she usually always did. She did a last check in the mirror, and was not surprised by what she saw. Her cloudy gray eyes were bloodshot, no doubt a symptom of her lack of sleep.

Remi shuffled out of her room and crept down the stairs. Her parents were still sleeping. She tried to be diligent, yet soundless, as she snaked her way through the kitchen and out the back door. She was early, so she decided to take her secret trail out to the beach, which was conveniently located right outside the fenced-in yard. Although it wasn't really fenced-in because of the hole she had created in it when she was little. She had accidentally split the wood when she had been playing sword fight with her imaginary friend. It had left a hole and when they peeked through it, the secret trail had been discovered. Her friend took the initiative of punching it out, creating an even bigger hole in which the two could squeeze through. When her parents found out, she had pleaded with them that it wasn't her; it was him. They didn't believe her. She had time-out for hours.

In fact, now that Remi thought of it, her friend bared a striking resemblance to Sora.

Oh, Sora…

Remi allowed herself to crouch in the toasty-warm sand. She had been dreaming about Sora for a year now. Sometimes it was about his travels, his friends, and even Kairi--the girl he loved. Other times it was about his pain, his fears, and his guilt. She knew him inside and out. She loved him, but not the way Kairi did.

"So how is good ol' Sora?"

Remi tensed and whirled around to see the owner of the mysterious voice. She immediately came face to face with the most brilliant green eyes and spikiest crimson hair she had ever seen.

"H-how do you know Sora?!" she stuttered, clearly taken-aback.

The stranger shook his head, and Remi watched as his incredible mane bounced around erratically.

"That's not important." he answered.

"Who are you?"

Her gaze wandered over him. He was incredibly lean and tall, and there were two teardrops carved under his eyes. Or maybe they were tattoos? She wasn't close enough to tell.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he lifted an index finger and tapped his right temple.

"What's going on?"

"It's simple. Just take my hand, and I'll show you a world you can understand." Axel extended his right hand to her.

She stepped forward warily, and stopped before him to contemplate. He knew Sora. He could take her to him…

Remi set her hand in his. Ash and cinnamon stung her nose, and then everything went black.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know this chapter is short, but don't worry! They get much longer! And if any of you noticed the song reference…haha. I was listening to Pain by Three Days Grace, and I got totally inspired! SO I was like, hey? Wouldn't this be a clever line for Axel to say?**

**Reviews are much appreciated! Even constructive criticism! ^^**

**I update every Sunday, and I'm so excited for you all to read the next chapters!**

**Thanks to Manwathiel for letting me hmm…borrow?…Axel's scent!**

**And thanks to my best friend, XShiori-ChanX for her most amazing ideas and encouragement!**


	2. Hell On Wheels

**Thank you for being patient! Enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Two: Hell On Wheels **

Remi had to blink a few times while her eyes adjusted to the spontaneous light. She started to retreat back into the dark, but a warm, reassuring hand at the small of her back, guided her forward. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, there was a man gently tending to a flourishing garden.

Remi watched him as he cut a pink rose and meticulously lifted it up to his nose before approaching her. He had hair the color of the rose in his hand.

"I am Marluxia, number XI of Organization XIII. Welcome, Remix, number XV."

"Remix? My name is-! Never mind, I forgot."

Marluxia and Axel exchanged insightful glances.

Remi impatiently glanced around. "Where is my home? Where is Twilight Town?"

Marluxia chuckled darkly. "Home? You have no home. Your only "home" exists in the mind of Sora."

"Only in the mind of Sora? What are you talking about?"

"Your memories are not your own."

"Not mine?" she shrieked. "Whose then?! Enough of your riddles!"

Marluxia shook his head, frothy pink flowers emitting from his hair. "Another time." He nodded to Axel who silently nodded back in understanding.

Remi felt a cold chill creeping up on her, and realized that she was slowly being engulfed by darkness. She had to act fast. "Tell me now!" She demanded and lunged forward, determined to escape the dark portal, but a lithe arm restrained her. She started to struggle against it, but then a surprising warmth flooded through her, and she suddenly stopped, feeling calm and tingly all over.

The darkness soon faded, and Remi shot off away from Axel, ripping her arm out of his fervid grasp in the process. She took off down a seemingly endless, white hallway, not stopping in the least when Axel caught up with her. She was determined to get as far away from him as possible, but he kept pace with her easily.

"You have no idea where you're going." He stated, matter of fact. His tone didn't sound condescending at all, more like his attention was otherwise involved.

She glanced over at him. He was staring blankly ahead, like she didn't deserve to have his full attention. Like she wasn't being reckless enough to fully alert him. It only upset her more. She would show him.

Remi pushed her legs harder, now sprinting down the tedious corridor. He seemed more alert now, but didn't bother with chasing after her. It was like he knew exactly where she'd end up…

She turned the corner and then skidded to a stop.

Dead End.

Axel snickered softly from behind her. He was close; she could feel the heat radiating off of his body, simmering her back.

Remi whirled around, and Axel immediately took the opportunity to seize her again. He gripped her by the shoulders and started to force her backwards. She stumbled and her back slammed hard into the wall. She cried out more in shock than in pain, yet he didn't look the least bit remorseful.

He held her chin roughly, his gaze boring into hers. "From now on, you _will_ behave." he hissed.

"I hate you." she spat.

"See if I care, Blondie." he said, figuratively waving off her comment with his hand as if it was nothing.

He released her and graciously took a few steps back, allowing her to breathe. He knew what his fire did to people. It scorched and suffocated. He usually didn't have to struggle to keep it under control, but this time undoubtedly pushed the limit and tested his strength. The obvious burn marks on her chin were proof of that. It took all of his self-control not to set her up in flames. Neither Namine nor Kairi did this to him. Namine behaved, just like she was supposed to. Kairi, on the other hand, was troublesome, but nothing he couldn't handle. Somehow he knew that this girl would be hell on wheels. Which was why he needed to get away from her before he did something he couldn't take back.

Remi scrambled off of the wall and shook it off. She refused to let him see that he had rattled her. The phrase, you may have won the battle, but you have not won the war, came to her mind.

She watched him as he sauntered towards her. She had an overwhelming urge to avert him and take off running, but she stayed put. He would see it coming. She held her breath, expecting another assault. She watched him move closer, closer, closer. She involuntarily closed her eyes, and then gasped when he grasped her arm as gently as he could, despite his temper and impatience with her.

Axel knew that the friendlier he was, the easier it would be, and the sooner he could get away from her. So he bent down ever so slowly…

Remi opened her eyes and a surprised cry escaped her lips. She automatically tried to jerk away, but Axel kept a firm grip on her. His face was inches away from hers. Little did she know that his intentions were completely innocent; he was just trying to get down to her level because he heard that women respond well to eye contact, but she slapped him anyway.

Axel's hand flew up to his face in pure astonishment. "What was that for?!" he screeched.

"I…you…I was-" she said, terribly flustered, "-stopping you." she ended weakly.

"From doing what?! What the hell did you think I was going to do?!"

"Nothing, nothing. I didn't think you were going to do anything." She slid around him and began to stride off, having absolutely no idea as to where she was going, but desperate to escape the awkward situation.

"Wait a minute!" He grabbed her and whirled her around to face him. "Give it up, Blondie!"

Remi's whole face flushed red. "Why do you think you got slapped in the first place?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You know what it means!" she retaliated.

"I would if you told me!" "I'm not going to! Drop it!"

Axel was becoming more and more frustrated, and even more dangerous. He knew he had to back off before things got out of hand.

"Fine. I'll drop it for now. Don't you ever slap me again! And if you tell anyone you did, I'll deny it."

That's going to be a little hard with that huge mark on your face, she thought.

"Remember who has the power here, Blondie." He looked absolutely ruthless when he said that. It scared Remi senseless.

He didn't bother to recapture her arm, in fear of burning her, so they just walked in silence, until Axel stopped at a plain white door. He threw the door open and shoved her in. It was a bit abrupt, but Remi didn't complain. It would be best not to.

Remi looked around the room, and it was, big shocker, all white. Everything was white: the bed, the walls, even the wood flooring. What was with these people and this color? If it could even be considered a color at all…

Remi turned her attention back to the door. She heard hushed voices right outside of it; they were having a fierce argument. She strode over to the door, and soundlessly pressed her ear to it, straining her hearing.

"You're first for guard duty," a low and persuasive voice said.

"Axel, I will not baby-sit a child." a dark and platonic voice answered.

"Come on, Zexion."

"I will not."

"I brought her here, and I'm already sick of her. You've got to do this for me!"

A sigh. "If I were you, I would say, 'What's in it for me,' but since I'm not, I suppose I would have to do this then? And I can't talk my way out of it?'

Remi could just imagine the smirk on Axel's face.

"Not at all."

Triumphant footsteps. The conversation was over.

Remi listened as someone slumped against her door. She sighed and collapsed onto the bed, burying her face into the down comforter. She must have forgotten where she was because, lost in her thoughts, she drifted off into a well-deserved sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**What did you think? Personally, this is one of my favorite chapters. I just love the idea of Axel getting slapped! XD**

**But don't be sour Axel, I still love you! **

**Bye for now! ~uwishuknewher**


	3. Remix

Remi awoke with the light of a full, heart-shaped moon. Was it the middle of the night or early morning? She couldn't tell.

She sat up and stifled a gasp. Axel was in her room… slouched in a chair in the corner.

_When had he come in?_ She wondered.

She approached him slowly, discovering that he was fast asleep. The light cascading through the window spilled across his face, giving it a bleached complexion. He seemed almost harmless in this state…

And then his eyes flew open and she shrieked, falling on the floor. He just stared at her, blinked a few times, and then stared some more. It was clear that he was still fast asleep, and when he finally came to his senses, he realized that he was still upset with her, and so he turned swiftly away. The gesture was childish, but he could care less.

"Oh, come on." She whined. "It was a misunderstanding. Lighten up."

The redhead snorted in response.

"In your dreams…" he mumbled, then rose to his feet. "Come on."

"Huh?"

Axel let out an irritated sigh. He took hold of her arm, and she was up on her feet in one quick pull. He began to stalk off, and she scrambled after him. She trailed after him silently for a while until he stopped at what seemed like a kitchen. It was very simple. There was a fridge in the corner, and a long table in the middle of the room, with exactly fourteen chairs. There was only one other appliance in the room, and that was the one Axel was heading to: a stove.

Remi giggled as she watched Axel put on a pink and flowery apron.

"Laugh it up, Blondie," He said coldly. "For the record, Marluxia does all of the cooking around here." He added, making an excuse for the girly apron.

_Marluxia…_

Remi clenched her fist on top of the table, her knuckles turning white. She was so distracted that she hadn't noticed that she had sat down, nor did she hear Axel banging around in the kitchen.

She was thrust abruptly from her thoughts when Axel slammed down a plate in front of her. She let out a yelp and sat up straight in her chair. The plate was full of bacon, eggs, and hash browns.

"You made me breakfast?"

"Who said I made it for you?" Axel mumbled around a piece of food. "I was hungry." He took the seat next to her.

Remi smiled, just a glint she hoped Axel wouldn't notice. She turned towards him.

"Truce?" She offered her hand.

An unexpected breeze blew her hair and she heard brisk footsteps heading towards them. Axel's attention was no longer on Remi, but focused on the intimidating blonde behind them. Remi watched as the blonde flashed Axel a devilish grin, then took a double take, staring at the red hand print plastered on his face. The blonde sauntered over to Remi, snatched her hand right out of the air, and compared each of her fingers to the mark on Axel's face. She let out a loud, girly cackle.

"Ha! And I thought Roxas was hard on you! Good going, girlfriend." She nodded to Remi, and then summoned a dark portal. "Wait until the rest of the Organization hears about this!"

Then she was gone as soon as she had arrived.

"So how's that truce looking?" Remi asked nervously.

"Your chances are slim to none." Axel hissed.

He thrust his chair back so roughly that it made harsh noises when it scraped the linoleum flooring.

Remi winced and shot up from her chair to follow Axel. She was starting to get used to his mood swings. It was best to keep quiet and cooperate.

They headed down the hall: him fuming, her unnaturally silent. As they rounded the next corner, an odd, off-key whistling echoed off the walls. Remi listened as Axel's footsteps quickened in haste, and out of sheer curiosity, she looked up and spotted a boy with a brown mullet. Remi watched as he greeted Axel with a quirky grin, and then they started talking. She caught up just in time to hear Axel say, "Take her. She's all yours."

Axel had just meant to nudge her, but he pushed harder than he should have, sending her tumbling into mullet boy.

She was mortified.

They would have both fallen if he hadn't regained his balance, and then steadied her. She was gripping his coat when she peeked up through her eyelashes at him, meeting warm, brown eyes.

"Hiya!" He chirped. "I'm Demyx."

"I'm…Remix, I guess."

* * *

**Hi, readers! Sorry for taking so long to upload a new chapter. I hope you all are satisfied with this one. Please review! ^^**


	4. Introducing the Organization

"Remix, huh?" Demyx grinned. "I'm digging it."

He linked his arm with Remi's. It was a bit personal for her, but it was comforting since he was just trying to be friendly. Not like someone else she knew…

Remi turned back to sneer at Axel, but he was already gone. She frowned. She had to admit, a part of her was disappointed.

Demyx spoke up, startling her.

"Don't mind him," he said. "He only has time for Roxas and Xion these days."

_Roxas…why does that name sound so familiar_? She thought.

They didn't talk for the rest of the way to Remi's room, and she was grateful for his silence, which abruptly ended the second Remi closed her door, separating them from any eavesdroppers. She swore, the boy was hyperactive.

"You hungry?" He asked, delving into the side pocket of his coat. "I jacked a few chocolate bars from Superior's secret stash." He grinned proudly, his once empty hand coming up with a foil-wrapped candy bar.

Remi snatched it without a second thought, and began peeling the wrapper back. She took a bite before mumbling, "Superior who?"

"Oh, right. You're new," he stated, like it wasn't obvious already. "Xemnas runs the Organization. We all answer to him. All thirteen of us, including you now. "

Remi took another bite. "All thirteen of you?"

"We each have numbers. I'll name off the members for you." He began to count on his fingers.

"Second, after Superior, is Xigbar. He wears an eye patch over his right eye, and says 'as if' more than a valley girl. He manipulates space.

"Next is Xaldin. He has creepy sideburns and is good with words. He carries six lances and can harness the wind.

"After him, is Vexen." Demyx visibly shuddered. "He's a scientist with dominion over ice and a personality to match. Everything and everyone are but subjects in his mind, and he's always running around performing crazy experiments, which really freaks everybody out.

"After Vexen, is Lexaeus. He's tremendously strong, but surprisingly quiet – as stalwart as the Earth itself, which ironically, he controls.

"Zexion is next. He's an exceptional tactician, who uses his keen intellect and ability to weave illusions to manipulate those around him. He has no room for feelings, but that isn't very unusual around here."

"What do you mean?" Remi asked, looking puzzled.

"We have no hearts."

Remi's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, man! You didn't know? Well, cats are just flying out of the bag left and right, aren't they?" Demyx laughed heartily, but Remi was amused.

She actually felt…saddened.

Demyx continued, totally oblivious to the change in Remi's mood.

"Second in command to Xemnas, is Saix. His eerie calm is broken only by the moon, which turns him berserk.

"You already know Axel and me, so I'll skip to Luxord. He is a natural gambler, a trait that can get on your nerves from time to time when he bets on missions. He does it constantly. He also manipulates time, so he wins all the bets.

"Next is Marluxia. Armed with control over flowers, he's very lethal. I'm not being sarcastic. He's also the prettiest of us all.

"After him, is Larxene. Her lightning strikes as quick as her temper so don't get on her bad side. She is cold and brutal when you do, which is extremely bad because she has terrible anger issues and really sharp knives.

"Last is Roxas. He's new and doesn't talk much, so there really isn't anything I can say about him. That pretty much wraps it all up."

Remi's attention caught onto the last part of Demyx's descriptions. There was something about the name Roxas that jogged her memory. What was she forgetting?

"Hey, Remix, you okay? You look out of it."

Remi shook herself from her thoughts.

"I'm okay, Demyx. If you don't mind, though, I'd like to be alone for the rest of the night."

"Well, I'm supposed to be guarding you, so…I'll be outside." He disappeared out the door.

_I don't understand. No hearts?_ Remi thought as she snuggled down into her bed. She fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Here's chapter four! Sorry for the short chapters; I just usually end them when I feel like it's time to. Remember, reviews inspire me to continue this story! If you don't review, I'll get discouraged from writing.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
